villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Russell Barnaby
Dr. Russell Barnaby is the overarching antagonist of Dead Rising. He was an elderly scientist and head of a U.S. research group and crucial to the Department of Homeland Security. He was also revealed to be responsible for the outbreak occur in Willamette and Santa Cabeza. He was voiced by Philip Proctor. Biography Background Barnaby was the head of a U.S. research team in the Central American town of Santa Cabeza. His team was funded and supported by the U.S government and were tasked by them to mass produce the local livestock to reverse American meat supplies. Barnaby and his team discovered insect species called, Ampulex Compressa Giganteus, utilize the insect's processes to mass produce cattle. However, mass produce project failed when one of the mature wasps, known as a queen, escaped the research facility and went into Santa Cabeza, spreading the parasite. The U.S. government identified Barnaby's failed project as a critical damage to the country and perverted any rumor about the incident. They largely have the U.S. Special Forces to exterminate all civilian and non-essential survivors in Santa Cabeza as necessary to keep the horrific outbreak from the public. Barnaby and his research team were spared from the execution because of their high ranking positions and knowledge, despite their failures. ''Dead Rising'' After Frank enter into the mall, he sees Barnaby and takes pictures of him in the Entrance Plaza. Barnaby spots Frank and accuses him of being the one who brought him to Willamette, he tries to explain that he had no idea what he's talking about. Shortly after the conversation, the zombies broke into the mall and Barnaby escaped unharmed. Frank meets up and Brad Garrison and Jessica McCarney and assists them to look for Barnaby. Frank and Brad found Barnaby hiding in a book store called Everyone Luvs Books. Brad tries to convince Barnaby to follow him and Frank to the security room, but he refuses, claiming that he is more safe where he is. Brad decides to head back to the security room for now and get back up for later. On the next day, Barnaby is capture by Carlito Keyes and seen in the monitors being dragging up from a rope above a group of zombies, Brad heads out to save him. Frank and Brad fought and defeated Carlito and save the unconscious Barnaby. While Frank and Jessica talked about Santa Cabeza, Barnaby overhears them and thought that it was over with. Jessica then interrogates Barnaby about his information on Santa Cabeza. Frank tries to listen to them and while taking pictures in the background, Barnaby notices him and now refuses to speak. Jessica shuts the door on Frank, prompting him to find information elsewhere. After Frank saves Isabella and brought her back to the security room, Barnaby attacks Jessie. Isabella tells Frank he's turning as Frank kicks him off of Jessie. As Barnaby slowly dying, he maintains his innocence in his connection to the downfall of Santa Cabeza, but confesses about discovering the bees that now carry the zombies virus, before moments later, he reanimates and immediately killed by Brad. ''Dead Rising 4'' Dr. Diane Blackburne, Barnaby's old colleague, believes Barnaby's research is the key to Willamette's current outbreak. While looking in Barnaby's lab, Frank finds a machine that was thought to been a cure the zombie infection. Frank then finds a video of Calder and his men raiding Barnaby's lab, accessed a log that he made before going to the Willamette mall during the first outbreak. In the log Barnaby claims he has no idea how the outbreak started and goes on about zombies being the key to making humankind immortal, but was disappointed about the livestock's failure and the government wants the infection a biological weapon. He reveals his reason for going to Willamette is to see work in action, but if he was infected he have to go back to his lab and his machine to cure himself. Before ending the log he says he fought to his last breath to protect the human life but only brought death to humanity. Gallery Images Barnaby_and_Young_Blackburne.jpg|A young Barnaby with Dr. Diane Blackburne in Dead Rising 4. Videos Dead Rising 4 Investigation Discover Barnaby Secrets Navigation Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Posthumous Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Weaklings Category:Deal Makers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Creator Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tragic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil